


A Short Interlude

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, God Complex, Hero Worship, Language, M/M, Non-Sexual Bathing, Torture Mentioned, Worship, but Patton is Virgil's god, cursing, god worship, in such a minor way, it's a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: It's literally just them bathing and talking
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	A Short Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathEater72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEater72/gifts).



> Author fact: since I'm a sacrifice here's my address---  
> For real, though: thinking of getting the cross product tattooed onto my thigh. Why do I want math on my body? It's simply because this equation, like the quadratic formula, is aesthetically pleasing to me. It's legit 
> 
> Also, IDK if I mentioned this, but each time I listen to Six the Musical, I cry at the end because it's women supporting women. It just makes me so happy they go 'well fuck Henry. We're awesome women' and I start sobbing. I say this because I'm listening to it now and about to cry.

Virgil gently washed Patton's hair, listening to his husband sigh. They decided to take a bubble bath together to ease their stress. The last one was a fighter. He got out of his bondage and used Patton's knife against him. He had a couple cuts on his chest. Nothing too deep, but it still made Virgil concerned. He was sitting on his husband's lap as he scrubbed his scalp. He bent down to kiss one of the cuts on his chest. Patton lightly scratched his back, pulling him closer.

"Will you work on my shoulders next? They're very tense." He asked, kissing his forehead. Virgil nodded, turning the faucet back on and nudging him to put his head under it. He did so, letting Virgil lean over him to keep washing. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't get him until he slashed you a couple times."

"That wasn't your fault. You tried your best. You made up for it. Watching you use your hands to kill always makes me happy."

Virgil lifted his head slowly, careful not to hit it on the tub. He turned the faucet off again, moving his hands to Patton's shoulders and massaging them. The muscles loosened under his fingers as he worked. He kissed his love softly. He felt awful he didn't finish off the man sooner. Patton's hands rested on his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs gently. They lazily made out for a few minutes, Virgil massaging the whole time. Once all the tension was gone, he pulled away. He kissed down his chest, stopping each time he felt a cut at his lips to provide extra care to those spots.

"Thank you for the massage."

"Anything for my god." Virgil responded, kissing one that was on his ribs. "Can we get a new blender? I broke the old one over his head."

"You never need to ask. You can buy a new one next time you go out. You can get anything you want."

"Don't give me that power. I'll buy a pet, and we can't have that. You hate spiders."

"We don't need pets. You already have your crows."

"Those are companions. They're not pets." 

Patton rolled his eyes as Virgil kissed one on the center on his chest. "You're not getting a spider as long as I live. I don't want one of those in my house. I already have to deal with the ones who sneak into our home."

"And I take them back outside for you. They're not evil monsters. They're precious babies that are cold out there."

"You're not getting a spider. We can get literally any other animal."

"Rats? Can we do rats?"

"Yes. I would love to have a pet rat."

"The perfect medium. Thank you. I owe you for allowing a pet. You're such a generous god."

"I am, aren't I? I'm going to wash your hair, alright?"

"Thank you." Virgil responded, leaning into his touch. Patton gently wet his head, grabbing the shampoo. He gently massaged Virgil's head, kissing his nose. Virgil smiled at that. "Are we almost out of that too? I need to make a shopping list if I go out."

"We have enough shampoo, but we need conditioner. We're also out of eggs and wine."

"Anything special you want from the store? I might as well go today." 

"If you're stopping by the department store, can you get a blade sharpener for me?"

"Of course, darling."

"Cookie ingredients as well."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Patton put him under the faucet, smiling as he washed out the shampoo. He pulled Virgil back on his lap after, holding him tightly. He didn't want to get out just yet. The water was still warm, and they loved this kind of intimacy. Just holding each other with no coverings and no sex. He could stay there all day, just listening to Virgil breathe and the faucet drip every ten seconds. Realistically, he couldn't. He was getting hungry, and the water would be cold soon. He pulled the drain, lifting Virgil with him and setting him gently on the bathroom floor. They dried off, and once they were done Virgil dropped his towel on the ground.

"We live in the middle of nowhere, and we're married."

Patton blinked. "Yeah?"

"Why the fuck do I have to wear clothes in this household?"

"So you don't get chilly?"

"Cuddling solves that. Clothes are pointless. We're cuddling on the couch, and I'll get dressed and go to the store after lunch. I've made a choice, and I'm sticking to it."

Patton chucked, kissing him quickly and putting on sweatpants. He went to the kitchen to make them simple sandwiches. Virgil followed him, sitting down on the couch and curling up. "Virgil, dear, we need mayo too."

"I'll add it to the list."

"Thank you."

A short break from their average lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Virgil losing a bet and having to wear a maid dress for Roman  
> haha jk
> 
> unless....
> 
> This series has turned into smut w/ bits of gore, and I hate that and love that. The first one is by far my favorite simply because I was inspired by "I want to dance with somebody" and thought of a murder AU, and nothing will compare to writing that first story.


End file.
